Destiny
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: *Completed* Somewhere in time............... something went wrong......... a strange man will offer Aoshi everything he wants to change the past and to fix the future.....even a new love.....but what happens to Misao?.............
1. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters nor did I have hand its success. I'm just a fan so don't kill me! I only own this fan fiction and one character I have made up so please just enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
"Shikijou........Hyottoko........Beshimi........ Hannya......" A black haired name gripped his fist as he visited the tombstones of his dead comrades and friends.  
  
"I promise when I have the title of the 'strongest' I will join you" The man stared into the ground as he remembered the day they were killed.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori I presume" A strange voice roared from the trees. Aoshi hesitantly pulled out his kodachi and search for the voice.  
  
"No need for that Aoshi" The strange voice boomed again.  
  
"Show yourself!" Aoshi's voice ranged throughout the air.  
  
"There's only one person can beat Battousai the Manslayer" A man cloaked in black from head to toe.  
  
"Show me your face!" Aoshi pointed his dagger directly perpendicular to his neck.  
  
"One person who is stronger than legendary manslayer" The strange cloaked man continued.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Aoshi didn't let down his guard.  
  
"Somewhere in time, something went wrong, I am here to try to fix it" The man didn't move from his spot as the hood had a shadow over his face.  
  
"Why are you here?" Aoshi's eyes harden.  
  
"Don't you want the title of the strongest for your group?" The man knew exactly want Aoshi wanted.  
  
"Where can I find this person?" Aoshi lowered his kodachi.  
  
"I will take you now" The man bowed and suddenly everything became blurry. Aoshi tried to stand his ground, but it was no use. His knees grew weaker and weaker. His eyes began to fail him as well. Everything around him turned to a bright white light and suddenly a brighter light came and washed over him.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Aoshi strangely looked at the sites around him. Tall buildings surrounded the sky. Strange moving objects with wheels attach to them going every which way. People dressed up in the weirdest clothes walking around and staring at him constantly.  
  
"Hey! Over here! It's a bum!" A group of young men surround Aoshi and dragged him to dark and damp alley.  
  
"Give us all your money and we won't hurt you" one of the young men spoke up.  
  
Aoshi stood up and tried to stable himself. He felt for his sword and found it.  
  
"A sword........ You must be with that girl" Another member of the group revealed a staff.  
  
"I can take him" A young man with a good build also grabbed a sword.  
  
"Fools" Aoshi finally let out and attempted to slash the man. The young man blocked him and kicked in the stomach which caused him to stumble back.  
  
'He's strong' Aoshi thought.  
  
"C'mon Even that girl can fight better than you" He said.  
  
"Whatever, she kicked you're butt!" Another boy said.  
  
The young man went in for another attack, Aoshi dodged it and the man turned around quickly stabs his sword in the direction of Aoshi. Aoshi didn't expect it, but in the nick of time he blocked it with his kodachi. The man bended down and tripped Aoshi, Aoshi fell on his back. Aoshi wasn't use to tricks and cheating fighting like this.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" A female voice screamed.  
  
"Run!" One of the members yelled and they all scrambled.  
  
"Are you okay?" The female voice got closer to Aoshi. Aoshi was already dizzy from the trip to this strange land; he wasn't at his top condition.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	2. New Places

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and one character so please enjoy!  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Aoshi finally flicker his eyes open to see a young woman standing above him.  
  
"Feeling better?" She flashed a smile to see her strangely dressed man had awakened.  
  
"Who are you?" Aoshi was fully aware and was on defense with his kodachi.  
  
"Mai Himura" She pushed his sword away and kneed down beside the bed Aoshi was sitting on.  
  
"Himura?" Aoshi said in confusion.  
  
She nodded and then she gently took Aoshi's kodachi and laid it peacefully on the floor.  
  
"Kenshin Himura's sister?" Aoshi didn't who else she could be.  
  
Mai laughed and smiled at him. "Kenshin was my great-great-great- great grandfather"  
  
"What?!?" Aoshi astonish.  
  
"He was a great swordsman, for generations now we kept swordsmanship in our families. Each generation got stronger and stronger, also developing new techniques." Mai explained.  
  
"What is this place? Where am I? What time is this?" Thousands of questions flowed through Aoshi's brain.  
  
"It's 2003" Mai smiled as she though the man had lost his mind.  
  
"No, this can't be" Aoshi got up and paced around.  
  
"What's can't it be?" Mai stood up.  
  
Aoshi looked at the woman with long flowing hair all tied up into a ponytail. 'She's tall and beautiful; I wonder if she knows who's the stronger man that can defeat Kenshin is"  
  
"Something wrong?" Mai asked curiously as she said his face in confusion.  
  
"I am here to find the strongest person who can defeat Kenshin Himura" Aoshi finally spoke hoping she would know some information.  
  
"Are you crazy? Kenshin died a long time ago, how are you supposed to defeat a dead man?" Mai knocked on his head.  
  
'Can this be? Only someone from the future can beat that Battousai?" Aoshi asked himself as he saw a sword hung on the wall. He walked over to it and grabbed it. 'This looks familiar' Aoshi slowly slide the sword from its case and was shock with what he saw.  
  
"A reverse bladed sword!" Aoshi surprised.  
  
"It's been in my family for years, we don't want to kill anyone. Our skills and techniques may be hard and meant to slay people, but it's for protecting ourselves and others only" Mai was beginning to believe that he was not from her time. Mai didn't know why, but she felt strange aura from him. Something told her that he wasn't from her time, he was from somewhere else, either a real slow country or some crazy family that likes the old fashion ways.  
  
"But of course in our time, we don't use swords anymore. The world is filled with guns and bombs, but I'm trying out best to keep the swords alive" Mai continued. Mai of course believed in the supernatural because she, herself, was supernatural. She believed anything could happen, even time travel, but she also believe that something always happens from a reason. Maybe this was to change her destiny?  
  
"You're time?" Aoshi confused.  
  
"You're not from my time are you?" Mai finally let her question out. "You're from the time of my great-great-great-great grandfather aren't you? That's why you seek someone to defeat him"  
  
"The Oniwanbanshu are the strongest and always will be" Aoshi faced the ground.  
  
"Oniwanbanshu, I heard of them. What's your name?" Mai gently grabbed the reversed bladed sword from Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori" He asked.  
  
"Okashira (leader) of the Oniwanbanshu" Mai's eyes widen.  
  
"Yes, I am here to find the man who can defeat the Battousai" Aoshi finally got a good look at the strange looking house.  
  
"The man you're looking for is.........dead" A tear dropped from her face.  
  
Aoshi looked at her with a slight sorrow. "Dead?"  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"How can this be?" Aoshi walked over to young woman.  
  
"He was my brother; he was the strongest man I had ever seen. He swore to take care of me when our parents died. One day when he went out with his friends, his friends came back without him. I thought it was a practical joke and didn't think anything of it. Then they told me that he was shot by a hit and run" Mai fell on his knees crying.  
  
"Shot? Hit and run?" Aoshi walked to her slowly and kneed down beside her.  
  
"Guns, bandits from somewhere were running away from the police. They shot their guns and one of them hit my brother, and I wasn't there to save him" Mai wiping her tears away only to find more.  
  
"There wasn't anything you could have done." Aoshi couldn't believe that there wasn't anyone who can defeat the manslayer Kenshin.  
  
"No, I'm not a bloodline descendant. I was adopted I never knew my real mother and father, but I grew up discovering my healing powers alone." Mai's eyes stopped its flow of tears.  
  
"Healing powers?" Aoshi asked as he tipped Mai's face towards him. 'She more beautiful than I though'  
  
Mai nodded and noticed the scars showing on Aoshi's chest. She gently pulled away his shirt and touched each mark with her palm. Instantly the scars began to disappear, giving a shock to Aoshi.  
  
"I could have saved my brother if I was there" Mai fell onto Aoshi's shoulder.  
  
Aoshi didn't know what to do; he knelt there just staring into space. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Mai and the thought of Misao came to his head. But he fought the feeling and kept this warmth around Mai. 'Why does this feel so right?' Aoshi was having a debate in his head.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	3. A descendant

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and one character so please enjoy!  
  
Note: Thank you for the heads up! Hehe no review can offend me! I'm just glad that someone reads my story! I was about to give up when no body reviewed me! But thank you!!! I noticed what you were talking about and I added some stuff to Chapter 2 =)  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi woke up and saw this weird object next to him with blinding dots. It also had some numbers written there. Aoshi looked around and saw his Trent coat on a chair along with his two kodachi. He decided to go look for the second strongest man, 'he wouldn't have sent me here if there wasn't someone who can defeat Kenshin, would he?'  
  
Aoshi found the door and took quite a long time figuring out how to open it. He walked out of the cool breeze of the morning and looked at a man that had noticed him and coming towards him.  
  
"Who are you? How come you just came out of that house?" The man demanded to know.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" Aoshi spoke in a cold harsh tone.  
  
"Tell me" The man pulled out a weird looking black object and pointed it at him.  
  
"You are going to defeat me with a black object" Aoshi asked confusingly but had a hand on his sword.  
  
"It's a gun you idiot" The waved it around.  
  
'Gun..........' Aoshi remembered the effects of Kanryu's galling gun. His angry raised and with a blink of an eye Aoshi had took his sword and swiftly slash the gun in two.  
  
"What the?" The man threw a punch but wasn't quick enough.  
  
"There is no way a scum like you can defeat me........or even withstand my final attack...........Kaiten Kenbu" Aoshi body was starting to flow like water.  
  
"Subs water-flow technique" Mai said as she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Aoshi stopped to see Mai standing at the doorway and to see the man scared to death.  
  
"What are you doing here Mark? Leave this place immediately" Mai yelled. The man did as he was told and ran away like a chicken.  
  
"You know my techniques?" Aoshi asked Mai.  
  
"I was trying to master that technique with my brother" Mai replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who was that man at your door today?" Aoshi say out of the blue.  
  
"That's Mark, I loved him before, he was the silent type, and he never showed his feelings towards anyone. But I knew he loved me because he showed it in his little own ways. One day a new girl came to our school, all the boys including him went crazy over her. And now he is the father to her baby, I told him I never wanted to see him again" Mai told her story of her past love.  
  
"Why was he here today?"  
  
"He always comes by to ask for another chance, but I vowed to myself I will never love again"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Aoshi......... can you teach that technique?" Mai asked as they were sitting over breakfast.  
  
"If you want" Aoshi answered.  
  
"Oh Thank You!" Mai jumped on top of Aoshi and hugged him.  
  
"We can start today if you have nothing else to do" Aoshi felt so comfortable around her and he didn't know why.  
  
"I don't! Oh Thank You Aoshi!" Mai squeezed him tighter.  
  
After breakfast Aoshi and Mai were in the beautiful garden that Mai maintain when her parents died. Aoshi was going to teach a girl that he just met his final and best attack, but he didn't feel guilty about it, he felt that it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Amazing......... You have perfected my Kaiten Kenbu in less than a day" Aoshi never knew a woman of this kind could even have a spirit of a swordsman.  
  
Mai smiled as she walked in the house and offered Aoshi an apple. Aoshi took it gratefully and bit into the sweetest fruit he ever tasted.  
  
"Aoshi........ how did you get to this time anyway?" Mai had never really given it a deep thought.  
  
"I remember a man cloaked in black, I couldn't see any parts of his body or face. He told me that only one person could defeat the Battousai and he took me here" Aoshi wondered how he was going to get back.  
  
"I see" Mai sat down on the couch.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	4. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was boy She was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk She did ballet What more can I say? He wanted her She never tell that secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth" Mai stopped in her tracks and started blushing as she saw Aoshi watching her.  
  
Aoshi for once in his life he smirked and started laughing, but jut a slight and very quiet laughter. Mai saw that he was laughing and she started as well.  
  
"Sneaking up on me like that!" Mai giggled as she huffed out.  
  
"The cold hearted leader of the Oniwanbanshu laughing?" The strange familiar voice Aoshi once heard before pierced the summer breeze.  
  
"You!" Aoshi raised his defenses like once before.  
  
"I told you Aoshi Shinomori there is no need for that kodachi" The strange man didn't fear Aoshi.  
  
"You sound familiar! Who are you?" Mai shouted as she saw him levitating down from mid-air.  
  
"You, Mai Himura, You are the mistake" The man pointed directly at her.  
  
"What do you mean" Aoshi standing between him and Mai, even though he had just met this amazing young woman he felt a strong attraction to her. She can even make him laugh, something Misao could never do no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"You are not of the true born Himura, the bloodline stopped with your brother, you cannot carry the family name and honor as a Himura" The man didn't care about Aoshi for the minute.  
  
Tears began dropping for the beautiful eyes of Mai. "Show us your face you cruel demon!" Aoshi wouldn't let him insult her like that.  
  
"There is no need Aoshi, you have quite an attachment to this Mai Himura don't you? She can do great deeds for you and your group" The man's word was calm but it was not near peaceful.  
  
"Why are you here" Mai demanded from this strange man.  
  
"I'm here to take you two back before Aoshi has his first encounter with the Battousai the Manslayer"  
  
"Why? The man you said I would find here is dead!" Aoshi couldn't hold his angry in, but Mai held him back.  
  
"He is, so I guess you have to settle with your group and that excuse for a woman" The man disappeared and once again bright lights started surround them.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Aoshi yelled but just like before his knees gave away and his vision failed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	5. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Commander!"  
  
Aoshi erupted sprang up and squinted his eyes. He noticed a familiar place and a very familiar voice that he hasn't heard for so long.  
  
"Hannya!" Aoshi shocked to see his dead apprentice alive.  
  
"Commander, I found woman outside and this was right next to her" A well build un-original human walked in with a woman over his shoulders.  
  
"Shikijou!" Aoshi couldn't believe his eyes. Shikjiou threw a young woman with flowing brown hair tied in a ponytail on the floor and threw a sword next to her.  
  
"Mai!" Aoshi quickly stood up and ran over to her to see if she was ok.  
  
"Commander?" Shikjiou asked in confusion.  
  
"Bring her to a room and keep her safe, also make sure she's well" Aoshi commander his comrades.  
  
'I'm here to take you two back before Aoshi has his first encounter with the Battousai the Manslayer' Aoshi remembered what the strange man said.  
  
"This is probably what he meant" Aoshi said quietly to himself.  
  
"Commander, Kanryu wished to see you" Hannya finally spoke up.  
  
Aoshi nodded and headed out the room he was just in. 'I'm back in my own time, but in the past. Does he mean for me to change my past? Why is Mai here?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh Aoshi you're here" Kanryu was a young underground drug dealer, he had hired Oniwanbanshu group as his personal bodyguards.  
  
"Call me to ask me to count you're money again?" Aoshi said with his cold heart.  
  
"Even if I did you wouldn't do it" Kanryu laughed a bit.  
  
"What did you wish to see me for?" Aoshi already knew what he was going to ask, but he might as well go along with it.  
  
"Check on Miss Megumi for me and tell her I need some more opium" Kanryu already saw that he was going out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	6. Foreign Things and People

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
The sounds of clashing swords in the background of where Aoshi was walking to.  
  
"I wonder what that could be." Aoshi said to himself.  
  
"You foreign woman, how can you possibly beat me!" Aoshi heard a manly voice said.  
  
"Foreign woman?" Aoshi realized who it was. He rushed towards the sound of the swords being swung.  
  
When Aoshi got to the place he saw Mai and a stranger fighting. The stranger swung his sword at Mai, but with her ability to move like a speeding bullet she dodge and appear behind the stranger. The stranger turned around and swung his sword sideways attempting to slice her in half. Mai jumped higher than any man or woman Aoshi had ever seen.  
  
Mai came rushing down sideways head first with her reverse-blade sword in her hands ready to swing. With a blink of an eye Mai had already swung her sword and knocked the stranger off his feet and on to the floor. Blood gusted out of his mouth and he was unconscious.  
  
"If you insist on keeping those foreign clothes on, you'll have more fights than that" Aoshi suddenly spoke after he saw Mai incredible victory.  
  
"Aoshi" Mai was shaken a little to see Aoshi there who was watching her.  
  
"Here I think this will suit you" Aoshi held out a brown package tied up with old string.  
  
"What is it?" Mai walked up it the square looking package and investigated suspiciously.  
  
"Its clothes" Aoshi answered the childish girl.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Mai pulled the edge of shirt and looked at it. Mai had tight dark jeans on with a collar shirt that didn't cover her whole body; it only went down enough to cover half her belly button.  
  
"They make you look like you're from another time" Aoshi thrust the package into her gentle hands and walked right passed her.  
  
"I am from another time" Mai turned around with a 'duh' face and followed Aoshi.  
  
"Do you want to get into more fights?" Aoshi stopped and turned around.  
  
"No..........." Mai got his point.  
  
"Then you should put those clothes on, they should be your size. Also I hope they are too you're liking" Aoshi again headed back to his living quarters.  
  
"First time a man brought me clothes that I'm going to wear" Mai made an unlikely face, but followed him again.  
  
"That face doesn't suit you" Aoshi said without looking back.  
  
"You didn't look back" Mai surprised.  
  
"I don't have to" Aoshi kept on walking. Mai stuck out her tongue at Aoshi.  
  
"I saw that" Aoshi once again said without peeking behind him.  
  
"You're mean" Mai ran after him and hook her arm to his. Aoshi was shocked by her commotions, but he did not fight it.  
  
"How did you get away from my four comrades?" Aoshi noticed that none of his followers were watching or protecting her.  
  
"Those four were your comrades? They scared me half to death with their scary faces. I thought they were ghosts!" Mai explained in shock.  
  
Aoshi smirked for the second time and kept quiet for the rest of the walk back to Kanryu's mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hannya............ I thought you were watching over Miss Mai" Aoshi harshly roared.  
  
"I am, she is in her.........." Hannya saw Mai in back of Aoshi waving with an innocent smile.  
  
"I'm sorry commander" The Oniwanbanshu spy bowed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aoshi!" Kanryu burst into his room.  
  
Aoshi woke quite abruptly and he was blinded by the sun shining through his dark windows.  
  
"Miss Megumi has escaped" Kanryu shouted loud enough for everyone in the mansion to hear.  
  
"I will send Beshimi to look for her at once" Aoshi answered calmly as he knew how the next few days will turn out.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	7. Blacked Haired Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
A woman with long jet black hair ran through the village like a wild fire. Men chasing her from behind were screaming and yelling. She ran through streets and streets of restaurants and houses until her legs couldn't hold anymore. She decided to seek for help; she swung open the door and saw a man with red hair and a cross on his cheek with a sword sitting next to him.  
  
"Please help!" She screamed as she ran into the house and into the arms of the swordsman.  
  
"Oro?" The swordsman eyes budged out.  
  
"Bad men are chasing me. Please! Help me!" The beauty had her arms around the man's neck.  
  
"Hey Megumi!" The two holding swords also ran into the house.  
  
"You can't run away anymore" The shorter one wearing green spoke.  
  
"And now men?" A man dressed in white with the character "wicked" on his back said without looking up. "What the heck?"  
  
"Shut up!" The larger of the two men commanded. "We only have business with the board" He slowly took steps towards her. "You keep out of it!"  
  
"No!" The woman screamed as the man grabbed her shoulder.  
  
A fist came into contact with the man's face and it forced him to fall on the ground harshly.  
  
"I'm pissed off right now!" The man in white clutched his fist as he spoke. "Watch what you say!"  
  
"Y-You think you can get away with this?" The smaller man was holding up the larger one. "We're personal bodyguards of Mr. Kanryu!"  
  
"I'm telling you! Watch what you say!" The man with the head band threw a bowl he was using for gambling earlier at him.  
  
"Henchmen of Kanryu Takeda.." One of the friends of man spoke.  
  
"That's an unfortunate opponent even for you Mr. Sano" Another friend commented.  
  
"Kanryu Takeda?" The man with the cross shape scar on his cheek asked.  
  
"He seems to be a young entrepreneur. Underground he has a few dozen bodyguards...... And is doing some pretty bad business. A shady guy. "The man explained."You, how are you related to him?" He asked the black hair beauty.  
  
"I don't know anything, I really don't...." She lied.  
  
"Lies aren't good for you, Megumi Takani" A strange voice sounded from no where.  
  
"W-Who is it?" Mr. Sano's friend jumped. "When did......."  
  
"Trying to buy pity by playing a role of an innocence woman.....Cunning little fox, don't forget that I, Beshimi, am watching you" The small warrior laughed.  
  
The woman flipped her hair and spoke, "Go back to Kanryu, and tell him! I will make sure I escape... no matter what!" Miss Megumi shouted the last few words.  
  
"Oro?" The swordsman behind her was in confusion.  
  
The small hunchback warrior laugh, "You are so cute..... Especially how you think you can escape it all" He flicked two spiral tiny darts with one hand towards her; he intended to miss and hit the two people standing next to her.  
  
"Ginji! Tomo!" The man in white caught one of his friends.  
  
"Next time, I will use my spiral darts to blast both of your legs. It will double as punishment." The started to laugh again and did the same as before. The man with the red hair quickly reacted and lifted up the floor to catch the two spiral darts before it can reach Miss Megumi.  
  
"Wha?" Beshimi was shocked that anyone could have stopped his darts.  
  
"I don't understand the situation well....but I can't stand to watch people who hurt others out of mischief." He said with his deadly eyes.  
  
"S-Shut up! I'll get you next time!" Beshimi didn't know what to do next.  
  
"You dare hurt my friends!" The man with the character wicked started to race to him. The man with the sword also speeded up towards him. They both landed her hits the same time causing Beshimi to fly out of the house and into the next leaving same damage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aoshi! Isn't this one of your guys?" Mai opened the door to his room with Beshimi on her back.  
  
"Beshimi!" Aoshi stood up to see that one of the members of Oniwanbanshu had been beaten.  
  
"I guess it is" Mai gently placed him down on the floor and touched his wounds. The pain immediately fell of his body.  
  
"Aoshi, Kanryu has requested to speak with you. He is on the balcony about to have his dinner" Another bodyguard stood outside of Aoshi's room.  
  
Aoshi left the room as he heard Beshimi thank Mai and followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess it's my nature as an entrepreneur. I am uneasy if I don't immediately get rid of things that are useless. In that regard, you are very preservant, Commander" Kanryu took one bite of his steak dinner.  
  
Aoshi noticed that Beshimi heard the last comment. "I am the commander of Beshimi and his comrades. I will not have you trying to butt in."  
  
"I fully understand that. In any case, I have no complains if Miss Megumi comes back to me." Kanryu wiped his mouth.  
  
"Hannya, you know where Megumi Takani is?" Aoshi still facing towards Kanryu.  
  
"Yes, she is in a school downtown." Hannya replied quickly.  
  
"All right, you and Hyottoko go and help Beshimi with his job." Aoshi only moved his eyes.  
  
"Yes......" Hannya disappeared.  
  
"All right, Beshimi? I won't allow for any more mistakes......." Aoshi knew that he would do his best.  
  
"I-I will engrave that thought into my heart........." and then he slowly backed away.  
  
"I'm begging you commander. She is my hen that lays golden eggs. I cannot possible let her go." Kanryu spoke as Aoshi left.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	8. I'm the mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see.......... Beshimi and Hyottoko were defeated....He must be an extraordinary man." Aoshi's eyes were still on the book in front of them.  
  
"From how he handles a sword, I believe that he's quite an individual." Hannya was hanging upside down outside of Aoshi's window.  
  
"All right, find out who the swordsman is. Inform me as soon as you do." Aoshi gave his command.  
  
"Yes, immediately" with that command Hannya left.  
  
"Aoshi" Mai peeked into his room to see if he was doing anything.  
  
"Mai" Aoshi closed his book and look at the woman standing at his door.  
  
"Hyottoko and Beshimi are okay now" Mai walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
Aoshi just stared at Mai without saying or giving any facial expression.  
  
"They were badly hurt when I first saw them, why are you so tough on them?" Mai walked to where Aoshi was sitting and kneed in front of him putting her arms on his lap also with her head prep up close to him.  
  
"They do what I tell them, but I would never tell them to do something I know they can't" Aoshi simply stated.  
  
"Aoshi, you remind me of my brother. He did everything and anything to become the strongest, but he would never risk my or other people lives" Mai laid her head on Aoshi's lap.  
  
"Mai.........." Aoshi didn't know what to say.  
  
"Aoshi.........do you remember what that man said before I was sent to your time?" Aoshi could feel Mai's tears fall onto his lap.  
  
"No.........."Aoshi didn't quite know what she was poking at.  
  
"I'm the mistake..........I'm the mistake Aoshi.......... I was not meant to be" Mai buried her face in Aoshi's lap.  
  
"Mai there is no need to think that way..........everyone has a meaning........that unknown man was lying" Aoshi hoped she understood where he was coming from.  
  
"Thank You" Mai softly whispered, but still had her head buried in Aoshi's lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	9. Killer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aoshi........ can I ask you a question?" Mai watched Aoshi sit quietly at his desk.  
  
Aoshi concentration broke from the scroll he was reading and to Mai.  
  
"This woman you're sending out you're men to retrieve.........Why is she so important to you?" Mai struggled for words.  
  
"Kanryu needs her for his company to survive" Nothing less but a straight answer from the leader of the Owiwanbanshu.  
  
"Why is she so important to this Mr. Kanryu? What kind of business does he run anyway?" Mai curiously asked another question.  
  
"She makes opium" Another short straight answered from Aoshi.  
  
Once those words process into Mai's head she felt her whole body in shock. "Mr. Kanryu is a.................. drug dealer?" Mai shaking asked.  
  
"You seem shocked by that" Aoshi asked very coldly.  
  
"How can you work for him? Did you know he was one before you took this job?" Mai shouted with all her might.  
  
Aoshi nodded as he stood up.  
  
"How could you? You.......... work for a person......... Whose job is to kill innocent people?" Tears started to drown Mai's eyes.  
  
"It's their own fault if they take the drug" Aoshi saw the sun beginning to set through the window behind Mai.  
  
Mai stood up and stormed out the room.  
  
"Mai wait" Aoshi tried to grabbed her wrist before she got out the door, but she was too quick.  
  
Mai tornado into her room and threw off the clothes she had on which Aoshi had brought her. She took her foreign clothes out and put them on quickly as possible.  
  
"Mai.........." Aoshi shocked to see Mai in the clothes she was in when she was forced to his time. "What are you..........."  
  
"I cannot stay in the house of the man whose job is the kill people for money, nor wear the clothes his servant has bought for me" Mai head was faced towards the floor, but Aoshi can see very clearly she was deeply hurt.  
  
"I don't understand Mai" Aoshi had no light of understanding in his head; he had no idea why she was so hurt by this.  
  
"My brother, my mother, and my father were all victims of this kind of murders........... They were normal happy people that I loved.......... they were all killed by people like your boss!" Mai once again rained out of her room and like wildfire out the house.  
  
"Mai! Don't go!" Aoshi tried to run after her, but he noticed Beshimi coming over the fence with a woman on his back. He had no choice but to watch her leave his life.  
  
Aoshi immediately called the worthless bodyguards of Kanryu to guard the gate as he knew the Battousai will be coming to save her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this.......... Aoshi works for a criminal!" Mai walked through the dark streets where food and restaurant were all over the place yelling and completion for customers.  
  
"Aoshi......... he reminds me of my brother" Mai thinking of his dead brother and how things used to be.  
  
"You, Mai Himura, You are the mistake" Mai repeated to herself as she fell to her knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Battousai will be defeated" Aoshi spoke to Kanryu as he was very slightly amused with Hannya trying to hurt him.  
  
"Commander........." Hannya let go of Kanryu  
  
"Nothing less from the Commander" The drug dealer was actually glad to see Aoshi.  
  
"However, it's not for you sake. It is proof that we, the Oniwanbanshu group, are the strongest. Aoshi's face was cold as ever.  
  
"What are you saying" Kanryu questioned.  
  
"The money-hungry will never understand" Aoshi spoke as he remembered Mai and her objections to Kanryu and his work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm the mistake" Mai convinced herself there was no point in living.  
  
"Even the mistake of ones life can be a blessing to another" A strange but warming voice ranged in Mai's ear.  
  
"Who are you?" Mai recognized the figure as the one who sent her here with Aoshi.  
  
"Because you were the mistake in you're time, doesn't mean you have to make yourself the mistake in Aoshi's time" He said again without answering her question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are Kanryu and Miss Megumi?" The same man with the cross shape scare on his cheek asked Aoshi.  
  
"If you want to know where the two of them are.... Ask with you're reverse blade sword, Himura Battousai......I will answer with this" Aoshi lifted his Trent coat to reveal his Kodachi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't understand" Mai still in confusion.  
  
"When your mother and father died were you there to help them?" The dark man asked.  
  
"No........" Mai wondering why he asked that.  
  
"When your brother died were you there to help him?" He asked a similar question  
  
"No........." Mai was still wondering.  
  
"If you were there, would you have saved them?" The man questioned Mai.  
  
"Of course! Their family! They took me in! They took care of me and gave me all my needs!" Mai shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"It's impossible to penetrate my defenses........ Stand Battousai" Aoshi didn't even smile when he had the advantage over Kenshin.  
  
"I finally found a way to avoid that Kodachi that I did" Kenshin stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, Mai Himura, When Aoshi's army dies and you're not there to save them. What do you think Aoshi will say to you?" The man spoke more forward now.  
  
"He'll never want to talk to me again" Mai predicted.  
  
"You broke your vow didn't you Mai Himura?" He got closer as Mai was on her knees crying.  
  
"What?" Mai didn't know what he was talking about now.  
  
"You vow to never love again, but you broke that and you fell in love with Aoshi didn't you?" He was right in front of Mai now.  
  
Mai didn't speak for a moment.  
  
"Which is worst? To let a loved one die or to know a loved one is alive and will never speak to you again? And die unloved?" The man asked questions which pierced Mai's heart and soul.  
  
"I do love Aoshi" Mai finally admitted to herself.  
  
"Then you don't have much time" The man disappeared into thin air leaving Mai in shock and tears.  
  
"Aoshi!" Mai cried out and ran back to the mansion where she would hopefully find her love and his friends alive.  
  
Mai ran as fast as she could, she jumped over tons of obsolesces and she even fell into the river. Mai was soaking wet and covered in dirt when she reached to mansion so see hundreds of fallen men on the floor in pain.  
  
"I can't waste my energy of them, I might not have enough to save Aoshi and the rest" Mai said to herself.  
  
"Please help" She heard one voice come out of the pile of men.  
  
"Their bodyguards of Kanryu........ They also kill!" Mai quietly said to herself as she stood in the middle of the chaos.  
  
"I can't........ they'll just kill again" Mai's focus was cut off as she heard thousands and thousand of bullets being fired.  
  
"Oh No!" Mai ran into the mansion following the sound. She could still hear the bullets being fired one after another in a continuous lighting speed. She went through every corridor, but she couldn't seem to find her way around the house. Suddenly the gun firing stopped abruptly.  
  
"No! Aoshi!" She saw more fallen men beginning at the bottom of the stairways. Which lead to a room upstairs, the doors were opening and she could see some movement.  
  
"That has to be where he is!" She forced her slender legs to run.  
  
"Aoshi!" Mai ran into the lifeless room and into the injured Aoshi's arms.  
  
"Mai........." Aoshi said quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I broke my vow Aoshi" Mai wrapped her arms around Aoshi's back and faced Aoshi's chest.  
  
"Please help them" Aoshi pleaded  
  
"Aoshi, I'm so sorry but I Love You!" Mai said as a white aura surrounded her body. Aoshi didn't know what she was doing until he saw her wounds were quickly disappearing like they were never there. Aoshi looked around and saw that his fallen friends were slowly trying to get up.  
  
"Mai..............Thank you" Aoshi didn't know how to react to the last comment.  
  
"Shikijou.......... Hyottoko......... Beshimi......... Hannya........... Aoshi......... you will still be in pain for a little while....... I have never been able to heal so many without leaving behind some scars and pain for a little while" Mai said without looking up for where she was and still holding on to Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi wrapped his arms around Mai and leaned close to her. "Mai........."  
  
"Aoshi....... I know how much the title of the strongest means to you....... I know I'm not as strong as my brother....... But I will die trying!" Mai got up and walked to her room to get her sword she had left behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	10. Battle of Good vs Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Mai stood at the entrance waiting her great-great-great-great- grandfather to show up. Emotions and thoughts scrambled all over her mind, she didn't think she will win this fight especially when have her energy was already taken away.  
  
"Finally, Battousai" Mai said him come towards the entrance with the Miss Megumi.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"A descendant" Mai walked towards him and lightly touched his heart.  
  
"A descendant of Aoshi?" Karoru asked.  
  
Mai shook her head. "Battousai, I challenge you to a one on one battle for the title of the strongest"  
  
"Why do you want the title" Kenshin felt something strange after her touched.  
  
"I am an apprentice of Aoshi Shinomori and he wishes the for the title of the strongest for his group. His wishes are my command" Mai backed away to prepare for battle.  
  
Aoshi and his army finally made their way to the site of where Mai and Kenshin were. They were still in much pain, but it better than being dead. Aoshi and his comrades watched of how the battle will soon begin.  
  
"Even Aoshi couldn't defeat Kenshin; you think an apprentice of Aoshi can defeat the legendary manslayer?" Sanosuke said.  
  
"I am not only an apprentice of Aoshi, but of others as well. But that does not matter because I will defeat you Himura Kenshin!" Mai pointed.  
  
"If you want the title of the strongest I will give it to you that I will" Kenshin stepped forward.  
  
"Then that would not prove that Oniwanbanshu is the strongest. I have already healed you of your wounds and your energy." Mai pointed at his wounds.  
  
Kenshin looked and she was right, his wounds were completely gone and he felt like he had the energy he had when he woke up that morning.  
  
"I am like you Battousai, I don't want to hurt anybody and I promise you that no one will get hurt in this battle because I will heal them right away" Mai tied the sword to her side.  
  
"You're right, that you are, I can't just give the title of the strongest just to anybody that I shouldn't" Kenshin stepped one more step forward and laid his hand on his sword handle.  
  
Mai slowly slide her sword out of its case to reveal something that shocked everyone.  
  
"A reverse bladed sword!" Kenshin surprised.  
  
"I told you I don't want to hurt or kill anyone" Mai took her stance.  
  
"Mai, be careful" Aoshi whispered to himself. Aoshi could barley stand on his legs.  
  
"Kyo" Kenshin said as he also pulled out his sword.  
  
Mai knew to never attack first, but she couldn't pass this opportunity when the Battousai had a defenses spot open. She took one step forward slowly and stopped, she couldn't be the first to attack, not when her brother taught her so much to never start a fight.  
  
"Scared already?" Sanosuke smirked.  
  
"Never" Mai took a half step and stopped again.  
  
'Is she waiting for me to attack or she is thinking of a way to beat me quick and easy?' Kenshin thought in his mind.  
  
'I can't lose for Aoshi's sake, but I have to keep the Himura honor after my brother tried to so hard' Mai tighten her grip to her sword.  
  
There was so much intension building up on each force, that the 5 minute which had passed seemed like 5 years.  
  
'I don't care what that man says, I will keep up the Himura honor no matter what!" Mai held her ground and took to a different stance.  
  
"I never seen that stance before" Kaoru said to Yahiko.  
  
Suddenly Mai started to rush towards Kenshin, but there was 10 meters in front of them when Mai jumped into the air and flipped.  
  
'She's fast' Kenshin could barley react to her actions.  
  
Kenshin also jumped into the air and tried to attack. Mai blocked it and swung around to kick Kenshin in the stomach. Kenshin fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
'She's amazingly strong too' Kenshin could barley breathe.  
  
Mai landed on the ground so gracefully that said to everyone knew she was a master of ninja techniques. Kenshin slowly got up with his sword as a staff to keep him up.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Mai" She answered.  
  
"Why are you fighting for Aoshi?" Kenshin tried to get sometime for him to get his strength back.  
  
"I love him" Mai gave her answered short.  
  
Hannya gasped a bit when he heard this. Aoshi looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking. Aoshi had feelings for Mai too, but he cannot desert Misao the girl who's been chasing after him and trying to make him smile for so long. But Mai was the only woman who been able to make him laugh, everything started to tear him apart just thinking picking between the two.  
  
Kenshin rushed towards Mai again, Mai blocked all his swords swing and was able to slash him.  
  
"I told you I am an apprentice to more than one fighting style" Mai slowly walked to where the Battousai had fallen.  
  
Kenshin with all his might swung his sword casing the floor to materialize and cause damage to the whole house. Smoke ruled the whole room.  
  
"Mai!" Aoshi shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	11. For Aoshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When the smoke abandoned the room, everyone saw a female figure on one knee.  
  
"I didn't expect anything less from the Manslayer that I didn't" Mai mocked him and tried to get up, but her energy would hold up. She started this battle with less than half her energy and now there was less.  
  
'I'm not dead yet' Mai said to herself.  
  
Kenshin heavily breathe as that attack had taken a lot out of him too. He saw that blood dripped from Mai's fingers as she got up and started walked slowly towards him.  
  
"Impossible, that should have paralyzed you!" Yahiko screamed.  
  
"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl!" Mai ran towards Kenshin with her sword in the air.  
  
Kenshin tried to block her slashes as they came like lighting. She continue to attack with the rest of her energy, Kenshin could only predict some of her movements but not all of it. Finally one brutally assault unpredictable to Kenshin and knocked him to his knees.  
  
"Battousai, you've been a fine opponent, but now to prove that the Oniwanbanshu group is the strongest and will always be the strongest. I will finish you with the final attack of Aoshi Shinomori" Mai stood with her sword slowly raising it up horizontally.  
  
"Kenshin! You know this move! You can beat her!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Mai....... even your master couldn't beat me with that move, what makes you can?" Kenshin stared into her eyes and saw a girl fighting for love.  
  
"My love will see me through" Mai surrounded Kenshin like Aoshi had once before, but there was something different about this attack compare to Aoshi's.  
  
'She's faster than Aoshi' Kenshin panicked just a bit.  
  
Mai closed her eyes and concentrated on the man she surrounded. She felt that Kenshin had stood up and she began to begin her attack.  
  
Kenshin had indeed stood up and was in a defensive stance with one hand holding his hand and the other holding the case.  
  
"Kaiten Kenbu!" Mai said as she said landing on her feet lightly. Kenshin just stood there couldn't move a limb of his body. Mai slide her sword back into its case and turned around.  
  
"The title of the strongest now belongs to Aoshi Shinomori" Mai walked up to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin! What's wrong?" Sanosuke didn't see why he didn't attack her or at least tried to stop her attack.  
  
"It's no use; he's paralyzed when I attack his nerve. His brain can send all the messages he wants to make his body move, but it's no use because it's blocked off." Mai hit Kenshin's neck with two of her fingers and he immediately fell to his knees. He was in terrible pain and was in no condition to continue fighting.  
  
"Where did you learn such an attack?" Kenshin had the hardest time speaking.  
  
"My brother, I know you're in the greatest pain. I will heal you after you pronouns you're title as the strongest as proclaim Oniwanbanshu group the strongest" Mai put her hand on his neck.  
  
"You've won the battle, the Oniwanbanshu group are the strongest people I have ever fought against that they are" Kenshin took over 2 minutes to say.  
  
Mai hand started to flow a bright white light and soon Kenshin was able to breathe normal again. He stood up and he still felt a little pain, but it was nothing compare to what he felt before.  
  
"You'll still feel just a little pain, but it will go away in half an hour or less" Mai was all out of energy now. She couldn't breathe and she had the hardest time standing up. Despite the pain she forced herself to stand up and see off to the Kenshin team leave.  
  
"Mai........" Aoshi came up behind Mai only to find she fell backwards and was unconscious  
  
"Mai!" Aoshi yelled.  
  
"There's no use calling out to her" The strange man appeared again.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Aoshi yelled as Mai was lying lifeless in his arms.  
  
"She's out of energy, healing people take a lot out of her" The strange man answered.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Beshimi stepped in.  
  
"She'll be fine" The man was surprise that he asked him.  
  
"She saved our lives and also gave us the title of the strongest. It would be wrong for us not to care for her" Shikijou also kneed down to see the beautiful woman asleep.  
  
"Who are you........ If not answer any of my other questions answer that" Aoshi handed her to Shikijou and commanded him to take her to his room.  
  
"I....... I am her brother" The man finally revealed himself as he gentle pulled away his hood.  
  
"Her brother who died?" Aoshi shocked.  
  
He nodded. "Heaven and hell both agreed to send me to fix what had happen"  
  
"What was the mistake in time?" Aoshi asked again.  
  
"The manslayer's fighting style was supposedly to end with him, but his line continue and yours, Aoshi's you killed yourself causing heaven and hell to be in chaos. You were destined to pass on your fighting style and to fix this we gave you want you wanted. Your comrades and the title of the strongest in hope that you will listen to me and do as I say" Mai's brother explained.  
  
"I, pass on my style?" Aoshi didn't know what to think of this. Just the fact that he will start a family and have his own son learning his techniques scared him half to death.  
  
"Yes......... If you don't cooperate with us....... I am commanded to take your followers one by one. Then after than I have no choice to take from you.......... My sister" It hurt him more to think about taking his younger sister's life.  
  
"You mean our commander has to start a family with Miss Mai?" Hannya interrupted.  
  
"He just needs to pass on his style to a bloodline.......... I have no problem with Miss Misao......... Even though it will just hurt my sister after she told proclaim that she loves you Aoshi" He eyed Aoshi with was still in shock.  
  
This comment startled Aoshi to come back to reality. "I.......I........"  
  
"Aoshi you have plenty of time until that day comes" He said as he threw something down at Aoshi.  
  
"What's this?" Aoshi looked at it closer.  
  
"My sister always admired that necklace; if you decide early and you pick my sister give her that necklace." With that said the man disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" Aoshi screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	12. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
A Few Months later  
  
"Aoshi!!!!!" Her voice ranged throughout the whole house.  
  
His eyes flipped over quickly and bounced straight up from his bed.  
  
"I made you breakfast" Mai smiled as she high the plate full of rice balls up high.  
  
"Thank You Mai" Aoshi got up and dressed.  
  
"Commander......... Are you okay?" Hannya asked about the loud scream.  
  
"I'm fine" He answered as usual.  
  
"Aoshi........ today I want to see this whole town......... I've been copped up in his house forever" Mai complained.  
  
"I will send one of my men to accompany you" Aoshi took a bite of the food she had made for him.  
  
"How come you can't come with me?" Mai asked as she looked at him with her puppy eyes.  
  
"I have things to do" Aoshi answered.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'All work and no play make Aoshi a dull boy'" Mai sat on the floor with her legs crossed.  
  
"Mai I'm busy......... Maybe next time" Aoshi didn't feel like putting up with this.  
  
"Always busy.........Always say next time........." Mai signed  
  
Aoshi didn't want to hurt her but he was getting a little annoyed. Aoshi was going to open his mouth again when someone interrupted him.  
  
"Miss Mai, We all do respect and when Aoshi says he's busy he's busy so would you stop bothering him?" Hannya didn't like Mai very much even when she had saved his life before, he didn't like the idea of Aoshi being with her instead of Miss Misao.  
  
Mai didn't know what to say so she put her head down and walked out of the room. Mai walked through the whole house without knowing where to go and she decided to go out by herself. When she opened the door to the outside world she found someone there she never expected to see.  
  
"Hannya" She spoke quietly.  
  
"You did save my life, so I will show you around the town as you wanted" Hannya said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Why do you hate my so much? Have I committed a crime against you?" Mai wanted to know.  
  
"You have fallen in love with our Lord Aoshi" Hannya turned around.  
  
"Is it a crime to love in his time?" Mai wondered.  
  
"Lord Aoshi's heart belongs to another and for you to take his heart away from that girl is a crime" Hannya knew Misao would come looking for Aoshi sooner or later.  
  
"His heart belongs to another?" Mai wanted to die.  
  
"Misao Makimachi" Hannya turned around to see her eyes swelling up.  
  
Mai dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry.......... I didn't know"  
  
"Now you do" Hannya felt guilty for causing tears to run down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Hannya......... I'm sorry for everything I did to you........ I'm so sorry" Mai felt like her heard has been taken out of her body and ripped into piece right in front of her eyes.  
  
"I believe you need some time alone............ Come to me when you want to see the town" Hannya went back into the house.  
  
"Big brother......... I wish you were here to tell me what to do" Mai couldn't stop crying. But little did she know her brother was there watching her and silently crying to himself.  
  
"Little sister, I'm so sorry"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mai walked through the town by herself, but she wasn't watching where she was going and what a beautiful site was around her.  
  
"I'm never going to find my love, am I?" Mai asked herself.  
  
"Hey! Why don't a pretty girl like you come with me and I can show you how to have a good time!" Someone shouted.  
  
Mai ignored them. "I wished I knew what's going to happen to me now.......... I can't go back to Aoshi......... I don't know where I can go here.......... I'm not even in my own time.............What shall I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hannya......... Where is Mai?" Aoshi asked Hannya as he saw the sun setting and couldn't find Mai anywhere.  
  
"I believe she's in her room" Hannya bowed.  
  
"I checked, she's not there, could she have gone to town herself?" Aoshi wondered.  
  
Hannya didn't speak.  
  
"Hannya..... search for her" Aoshi dismissed him.  
  
"Right away Lord Aoshi" Hannya said and disappeared.  
  
"Beshimi!" Aoshi called into the large house.  
  
"Yes commander?" Beshimi appeared in the shadows.  
  
"I want you to find Miss Mai.........She's missing" Aoshi commanded him to look for her as well.  
  
"Yes commander" with that he also left to find Miss Mai.  
  
"Mai........... Where are you" Aoshi said to the ceiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	13. Soldier of Chaos and Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"Miss Mai........" Hannya appeared out of the shadows finally tracking down Mai for about 3 days now.  
  
"Hannya........" Mai spoke without turning around.  
  
"Our Lord Aoshi wishes back" He said without moving any closer.  
  
"Tell him I went back to my own time" Mai was still staring into the river.  
  
"It's my duty to bring you back" Hannya persuaded her.  
  
"Find Misao and bring her back to him" Mai couldn't hold her tears back.  
  
"But Lord Aoshi asked me to bring YOU back" Hannya moved a little closer.  
  
"There's no need for me to be there" Mai held her palm over the flowing river.  
  
"Even if Lord Aoshi doesn't love you, he still doesn't want you walking around here alone" Hannya wondered what she was doing.  
  
"I'm fine alone, I'm stronger than all of you put together" The River began to rise a little bit in one location.  
  
"Lord Aoshi is the strongest and no one can ever beat him!" Hannya defended him.  
  
"Kenshin did.......... as I recalled" Mai hurt herself to say this.  
  
"No one speaks of Lord Aoshi the way you do!" Hannya charged straight at her with full strength.  
  
The water from the river shot up from peaceful stream and forced Hannya to his back.  
  
"How....... did you do that?" Hannya barely had with enough strength to speak.  
  
Mai walked to where Hannya was and placed her hand on his heart. Instantly the pain withdrew from Hannya's body and feeling return to his fingers. "I'm fine on my own as you can see.......... now go back to him" Mai pointed.  
  
Hannya afraid to do anything else but obey her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lord Aoshi.......... Commander........." Hannya kneed on one knee in front of Aoshi.  
  
"Hannya..........Why are you all wet?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Miss Mai refuses to come back here" Hannya admitted he had failed Aoshi's orders.  
  
"Is she angry with me?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"No Of course not, you treat her like dirt and she told you that she loved you and you had never responded to her nor did you even tell her about Misao yourself" Mai's brother had appeared again.  
  
"What?" Aoshi surprised.  
  
"The reason why Hannya is drowned with water is because Mai forced it on him" He answered his early question.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aoshi was getting confused.  
  
"I mean that you didn't tell her about Misao yourself, you let Hannya tell her and it broke her heart" Mai's brother once again talking about different subjects.  
  
"Misao?" Aoshi didn't know that Mai had known about Misao.  
  
"Let me tell you something Corn Aoshi......... Mai is the solider of Chaos......... She controls the 3 elements of the dark and the 2 elements of the light....... So I guess she is probably also known as the solider of Peace" Mai's brother explained.  
  
"What are you talking about? You mean she has more powers besides healing?" Aoshi couldn't take all this information.  
  
"That's right, she also controls the 3 dark elements which are fire, wind, and water........ and the 2 light elements earth and life" Mai's brother thought of how her sister was all alone right now.  
  
"I don't understand" Aoshi shook his head a bit and searched for lost words.  
  
"She's hurt Aoshi that's all you need to know and understand right now" With that said Mai's brother disappeared again.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	14. Never Meant to

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mai........... Are you angry with me?" Aoshi had found the place where Mai's spirit dwells.  
  
"Of course not" She turned to him with a smile then return her gaze to the river.  
  
"Then are your sorrows caused by me?" Aoshi asked another question.  
  
"You can never cause me sorrow" Mai stood up but still facing the river that was shimmering as the sun set slowly.  
  
"Is there any reason that you will not com back to me" Aoshi stepped closer to where she was standing but afraid to go any further.  
  
Mai looked up at the magnificent sky and smiled, but all Aoshi saw on her beautiful innocent face were tears streaming down.  
  
"Mai......... I never meant to hurt you" Aoshi wanted to hold her in his arms.  
  
"We all never mean a lot of things, but things just happen for a reason" Mai return her eyes to where Aoshi was.  
  
"Mai........ please just come back to us........ to where its safe" Aoshi felt something that he never felt before, he didn't know what it was, but it felt like it was ripping his heart apart.  
  
"I'm safe here" Mai answered him as she turned around and gazed far off to a land she dreamed of.  
  
"Mai........... I'm sorry......... I need you......please come back" Aoshi didn't care what she would do to him. He wanted her in her arms even just for a little while.  
  
Mai felt the warmth of Aoshi's arms wrapping around her. She didn't try to struggle out of his grip, she loved him, but she will not hurt anyone else to get him.  
  
"I will return in a week" It took all of Mai's control to step away from Aoshi's safe arms.  
  
"As long as you return to me" Aoshi wanted to get closer, but was afraid she will reject him again. Aoshi left redundantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later.............  
  
"Aoshi!" A female voice rang throughout the house.  
  
Aoshi sprang up from his bed and laid his eyes on a long awaited person.  
  
"Aoshi!" The voice bellowed around the house louder this time.  
  
Hannya abruptly came in and was about to speak but something caught his throat. "Miss..........M.........M"  
  
"Hannya!" The girl ran up to him.  
  
"How did you get in?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"My little secret" She smiled widely.  
  
"How did you know we were here?" Hannya stood back up and helped her up as well.  
  
"Of course I knew silly!" She jumped up and down as she was very excited to see Aoshi again.  
  
"Hannya....... can you please fetch some proper clothes for her?" Aoshi turned to Hannya.  
  
"Of course Commander" Hannya bowed and disappeared.  
  
"Aoshi, I missed you so much!" She jumped on Aoshi causing him to fly backwards.  
  
Aoshi couldn't speak, there was something in his throat wouldn't let him.  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"I'm fine........"  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Commander" Hannya returned with the clothes.  
  
"That was quick" The innocent girl blinked a few times, but gratefully thanked him and she took the clothes and waved goodbye to Aoshi as she went to change.  
  
"Commander" Hannya turned his attention towards Aoshi.  
  
"I know" Aoshi sat down at his desk.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing, no danger has presents itself recently"  
  
"Yes Commander"  
  
"Tell her I will be back in a little bit, I want to take a walk and clear my mind"  
  
"Yes Commander"  
  
Aoshi got up and left the room. Hannya waited until he left and he also left the room to see if he can attend to her needs. Aoshi walked through the forest where once he remembered his comrades were buried. Then to the running river, he looked around and sighed.  
  
"I was so sure you would be here" Aoshi mumbled quickly and quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
"Commander" Hannya greeted him as he came back.  
  
"Where is Miss Makimachi now?" Aoshi stared into the house where she once lived.  
  
"In the kitchen" Hannya replied.  
  
Aoshi walked into the kitchen and saw that she was fixing some food.  
  
"Aoshi! You're back! I made you're favorite!" Misao bounced up to Aoshi.  
  
"Misao" Aoshi said as his harsh eyes soften. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Aoshi?" Misao was confused because Aoshi showed his emotions to her like this before. Aoshi felt a strange and different feeling, he didn't know if it was good or bad. He closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter as Misao shut her eyes and tried to savor the moment.  
  
"Is this you're choice Shinomori?" The man cloaked in black once again appeared. He startled Misao.  
  
Aoshi let go of Misao and nodded slightly at him.  
  
"Very well, you will still have 2 years to confirm with him in the forest" The man was partly hurt by this; he knew his sister wasn't going to hold up.  
  
"Our commander doesn't need 2 years, he will confirm it now" Hannya interrupted.  
  
"Is this so?" He looked mysteriously at Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi nodded once, but he regretted it the second he did it.  
  
"Very well" The man disappeared in thin air again.  
  
"Who..........Who......" Misao pointed shockingly.  
  
"No one for you to worry about, don't worry" Hannya confronted Misao.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the gates of Aoshi's house was a figure standing there, with tears flooding her eyes, but also with a smile across her face.  
  
"Aoshi........ you don't need me to return to you anymore" Mai turned around and started walking towards an unknown destination.  
  
"Mai...... You were a sacrifice for the above and below.... it would be unfair of us to let you die with the powers you hold....... we decided to grant you a certain amount of wishes that doesn't involved Aoshi" The strange man appeared in front of Mai again.  
  
With the smiled still on her face, "I took me a while to recognize your voice........." She ran into him and rejoiced in happiness. "Brother!"  
  
"Little Sister" He wrapped his arms around his sister and tears of joy started to rain from his eyes.  
  
"When tears fall from the sky, separating lover from lover, finding reorganization in a stranger, this is the time I will find the Goddess of true and mystic power" An unfamiliar voice spoke.  
  
"Whoa are you?" Mia turned around quickly to see a shadow of darkness coming towards her.  
  
You know I never knew what this riddle meant. I searched all over the world to find the right place and right person, but I never knew I would find it here. A well build tall skinny man has completely emerged from the forest after watching the whole scene.  
  
"What do you want?" Mai attempted to find an answer again.  
  
"My name is Shiratori Akahito" The man bow politely to show that he wasn't there to start a fight.  
  
"Akahito?" Mai pondered at the name she never heard before.  
  
"Yes and I come to you now to beg for your service" He kneed on both knees with his head to the ground.  
  
"My service?" Mai still confused.  
  
"Yes, please I beg of you to help me" He lowered his head more.  
  
"What can I do?" Mai absent mindedly blinked a couple of times.  
  
"For generations now, my people have looked forward to a time where a Goddess to save them from the reckless wars. I didn't want to see them suffer any longer so I came and searched for you. I promised myself that I wouldn't go home without you" The begged with all his might.  
  
"I'm no Goddess" Mai brushed his face with her fingers and help him stand back up.  
  
"Every description fits you. Black hair, beautiful eyes, slender body, foreign clothes, everything describes you, the beautiful goddess of light and dark." The man looked at her with teary eyes.  
  
"I will try to help you in any way I can, but I can't promise you I can do much" She gave him a heart warming smile.  
  
"Oh thank you!" He rejoiced in tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	15. Strongest

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Mai woke up in a strange and unfamiliar room smelly the sweet scent of rose around her she slowly raised from her bed.  
  
"Good Morning!" Akahito noticed she woke up as he was sitting near by.  
  
"Morning" Mai sweetly smiled back.  
  
The smile melted his heart. She was more than a Goddess who can save his people to him. She became the center of his heart ever since yesterday where they had met. She was beautiful and no one compared to her.  
  
"Where am I?" Mai looked around.  
  
"You are at my home. You fell asleep during the long walk we had as we walked back here" He stood up offering her a hand.  
  
"You carried me?" Mai seemed a little embarrassed.  
  
"It was no problem. Someone as light as you shouldn't worry about someone carrying them" he smiled as he saw her blushing.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Akahito bowed and left Mai in the room so she can change into Japanese clothing's.  
"Aoshi........ Do you want to go back to Kyoto with me?" The short young girl titled her head.  
  
"I still have some unfinished business here" Aoshi coldly answered.  
  
"You always do" Misao sighed.  
  
"I can instruct Hannya to accompany you if you wish" Aoshi never changing his tone.  
  
"I really don't want to go back alone" Misao though it over.  
  
"Then it is settled" Aoshi began to leave the room.  
  
"But I would have prefer you better" Misao said quietly to herself.  
  
Aoshi heard her but it was not his nature to speak up. He didn't really care as long as he knew Misao was going to be safe with Hannya.  
  
"Commander........ Sorry for interrupting but......" Shikijou stood outside his door.  
  
"Yes Shikijou?" Aoshi asked as he blocked him from getting through.  
  
"There has been some news about the war breaking out........ and word has it that one of the army is planning to take over Japan" Shikijou informed him.  
  
"No army can defeat every army that existed in Japan" Aoshi though it was useless of him to come and tell him this information.  
  
"But...... this army has a weapon incomparable to anything..... no one can get close to it......"  
  
"What do you mean?" Aoshi eyed him.  
  
"Some officer came by earlier to tell of this news...... he came looking for the strongest to try and stop his evil......"  
  
'That's right! We are the strongest now...... Himura the Battousai was no longer the strongest!' Aoshi thought to himself.  
  
"Commander?" Shikijou worried about his silence.  
  
'But it was Mai that had defeated Himura...... Were they really the strongest?' Aoshi didn't want to think.  
  
"Commander?" He tried to snap his leader out of the trance that he was in.  
  
"When did the officer show up?"  
  
"Just now........ They won't go back without an answer"  
  
"I see" Aoshi motion for him to lead him the way.  
"Officers" Aoshi coolly greeted.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi" The two police greeted as they put their tea down.  
  
Aoshi took his seat and Hyottoko delivered a cup of tea to his side.  
  
"I presume that you know why were here" One of the officers spoke up.  
  
Aoshi nodded slightly.  
  
"Then we won't waste your time telling you our motives" The other officer put his cup of tea down.  
  
"Will you join us in this war?" They got right to the point.  
  
"Why should I?" Aoshi raised his eye.  
  
"Because all of Japan is at stake"  
  
"We have even asked Battousai the Manslayer to come and join us. We know that army is not going to stop at Japan. They will continue to take over the whole world!" The other man added.  
  
"But we need the strongest on our side; even if all the armies in Japan come together we might still not be able to defeat this army"  
  
"Is that so?" Aoshi wonder how an army could have got so powerful.  
  
"Despite its small size, they have an incredible solider on their side" One of them explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aoshi slipped his tea.  
  
"This solider of theirs seems to have incredible powers"  
  
"Powers?"  
  
"Yes, and we need every able man to help us to defeat him and his army"  
  
'Him?' Aoshi though, 'it couldn't have been Mai, but who else can have amazing powers like her? Maybe their talking about different kinds of powers'  
  
"Shinomori?"  
  
"The Oniwanbanshu will help" Aoshi stood up.  
  
"Thank you!" The both synchronized.  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	16. Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Aoshi" The man with the crossed scar on his cheek spoke.  
  
"Himura" Aoshi return his greeting with his same harsh expression.  
  
"How are you doing?" He brightened up.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru knocked his head.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin felt the bump on his head.  
  
"Why do you still act so polite towards the group who defeated you?" Kaoru got a little mad.  
  
"Better his group had the better fighter, doesn't mean we can't be friends. Everyone can see that we are on the same side and the same motives to protect Japan" Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Kenshin! You're unbelievable!" Sanosuke spoke  
  
Kenshin smiled and turned back to Aoshi. "I did not see Miss Mai when I came in, that I didn't"  
  
"She's not here" Aoshi turned away.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"She's not here" Aoshi repeated.  
  
"I see" Kenshin with a more serious face on now that he knew that he had said something to offend Aoshi.  
"Shikijou, Hyottoko, Beshimi, Hannya........ We are now heard by to work with Himura-san and his group to protect Japan from the devastating attacks" Aoshi started to say to his men.  
  
"Yes Commander"  
  
"The police say that this army is very powerful despite its size" Aoshi continued.  
  
"We have beaten many armies before, this should be a piece of cake" Hyottoko relaxed.  
  
"I hope that is the case that I do" Kenshin spoke up.  
"Mai-kun Thank you so much for protecting us from that last army that came here to try to take over our little town" Akahito worshipped the ground she stepped on.  
  
"You don't have to thank you Akahito" Mai blushed a little  
  
"You are really a Goddess"  
  
"No, just a curse that was left upon me" Mai remembered his brother and family.  
  
"Don't speak of yourself like that Mai! You are wonderful; you saved so many of our lives!" Akahito smiled.  
  
"Thank You" Mai smiled.  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	17. Face me

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Men! Get into your positions!" A captain yelled as his army as the Oniwanbanshu along side with Kenshin-gumi stood there waiting to see what was going to happen next.  
  
Aoshi in his usually attire, stood patiently besides Himura. Men ran every which way to get into position as Aoshi and Kenshin and the rest just stood there like statues.  
  
"Men! Prepare!" The commander yelled as he saw something creped closer.  
  
Suddenly a gush of wind blew most of the men off their feet and grinded them on the rocks behind. Even with the strong gush of wind, the Oniwanbanshu and Kenshin-gumi were able to stand still and waited for what they called the invincible army.  
  
"Who are you and stand in our way?" A tall muscular man spoke as he saw that something that blocked their way.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin in a serious tone spoke out.  
  
"We are the army that will rule over his world, we are the army that can defeat any other army, we are the army of chaos!" The man screamed as he charged at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin laid his hand upon his sword ready to fling him back, but Hyottoko breathe fire and burned the man to a crisp.  
  
"How dare you!" Another man said as he slung out his sword. He held it tighter as he was conjuring up a plan to kill them.  
  
"You're no match of the Oniwanbanshu" Hannya spoke with his arms crossed his chest.  
  
"Oniwanbanshu" A deep and croaking voice spoke.  
  
Aoshi looked up to see who it was.  
  
"I heard a lot about the Oniwanbanshu, the strongest in Japan; it will be an honor for me and my group to terminate you!" The man pointed and out of no where fire surrounded them.  
  
"What kind of trick is this?" Aoshi said calmly.  
  
"This is no trick" The man said as he walked through the fire to see that he had indeed caught every single one of them in the circle of fire.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin stepped up.  
  
"Who is this little man?" He asked curiously as he looked at Kenshin.  
  
"This is just an illusion!" Shikijou with his full speed tried to lay his fist on him. But there wasn't just luck from him, as he didn't move from his spot as he raised his right hand and slammed it to the ground. Even when Shikijou was still pretty far from him, he also slammed into the ground.  
  
"Shikijou? What happen?" Beshimi asked as he went to help his comrades.  
  
"It felt like gravity pulled me down" Shikijou started to bleed from his mouth.  
  
"Is that all you can take? I would have expected more from the group the call the strongest" He said as he walked to the place when he fell.  
  
"Stay away from him!" Beshimi attempted to fling some spiral darts towards him, but those failed as well. The strong wind has appeared again, causing the darts to fly the other way and penetrating Beshimi's body instead of his.  
  
"Beshimi!" Hyottoko blew out his fiery breathe only to find it was cancels out by the man's fire. Not only was it cancel it out but his knocked him off his feet, he was forced to his back which caused his unbearable pain throughout his whole body. Blood dripped his lips as he fell on his knees and lay there unconscious.  
  
"Stop! You will not take any more of my comrades!" Hannya spoke up as he put his fist up ready to fight.  
  
"You think you can stop me?" The powerful man asked in laughter.  
  
"Stop Hannya" Aoshi stretched his arm stopping Hannya from going any further.  
  
"Commander" Hannya put his hands down.  
  
Aoshi revealed his two Kodachi.  
  
"You think you can win against me with two miserly daggers?" The man laugh with all his might as the circle of fire died around them. It revealed of how really small the army was as they only saw a few men standing there with smiled wiped across their face and their arms across their chest.  
  
"Kyo" Aoshi eyes filled with hatred and sense of readiness to kill.  
  
"As you wish" As the man raised his hand up to the sky as a ball of dust appeared in his palm.  
  
"Wait" Kenshin stopped the two.  
  
"What now?" The man complained.  
  
"Why do you want to rule Japan?" Kenshin asked before everyone dies for the sake of nothing.  
  
"Because I can" The man smiled. And the man behind him flipped his risk which caused Kenshin and Hannya to fly backwards and greatly impacted the mountains behind them.  
  
"Now it's your turn" The ball of dust soon formed into a rock, but soon burst into flames causing it to be a ball of fire. He looked at it pleasing and threw it like a baseball headed right towards for Aoshi.  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	18. Who is the strongest?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The ball of dust soon formed into a rock, but soon burst into flames causing it to be a ball of fire. He looked at it pleasing and without needing to think about it he threw it like a baseball and it headed right towards for Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi couldn't react fast enough as in a split second he could see that it was micrometers from his faces when something or someone grabbed him and pushed him out of the way.  
  
When Aoshi regain his conscience of what just happen he looked at the person who had saved him.  
  
"Mai!" He was surprise that she showed up there, in a battle of chaos, to save him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mai got up and brushed the dust away from her knees.  
  
"And who might this be?" The man surprise that a human can dodge his fireball.  
  
"Akahito?" Mai asked curiously as she though she recognized the man.  
  
"So I see you know my brother" He replied.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Mai helped Aoshi up and went to the other injured.  
  
"If you know my brother then you should know that we plan to take over Japan" He smiled as he watched the helpless girl tried to save her friends.  
  
"You're Brother?" Mai asked as she stood up from where she was kneeling and walked closer to him.  
  
"Yes...I guess you don't know....Oh well I guess I have to kill you now" He shrugged as he raised his right hand laid it flat as if he was waiting for something to fall into his palms.  
  
"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl" Mai smiled a bit.  
  
A fireball formed in his hand, and as he looked at it pleasingly. He threw it at Mai like Aoshi, but this time it was faster.  
  
"Mai!" Aoshi yelled as he afraid for her safety.  
  
Mai raised her hand like she was pulling a string from the ground with her index and middle finger. A wave of water came from the ground shielding the harm that was coming to Mai.  
  
"What?...................................How?............................... ....." the man stumbled backwards as he was amazed with what he saw.  
  
Mai smiled without saying any fear on her face, but she was also pleased with the fact she was sending chills down his spine.  
  
"Who are you?" The man stumbled over his words.  
  
"I'm Mai" She smiled a big smile.  
  
"What are you?" He asked trembling again.  
  
"Have you been picking on regular human for to long that you think you're invincible? And never though that anyone could be stronger than you" Mai walked forward.  
  
"I am the Solider of Chaos! I am the strongest!" The man stepped up with more confidence.  
  
"Lets see" Mai smiled never got wiped off her face as she prepare for battle.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	19. Battle for the title

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"I am the Solider of Chaos! I am the strongest!" The man steeped up with more confidence.  
  
"Let's see" Mai smiled never got wiped off her face as she prepare for battle.  
  
He formed a bigger and hotter fireball in his hand and swung it at Mai. Mai knew what his every move was going to make, so she quickly jumped into the air. While she in still airborne she created a few fireball of her own and threw them at his feet which caused him to jump and lose his balance when the fireball decreased the ground. He fell on his back as he saw his other brother coming up to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked  
  
"She's strong" He managed to say.  
  
"Don't worry I will call Akahito now" He said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Please hurry, I can't stand this much longer" He tried to get back up.  
  
"Wait, here with out combined powers she can't beat you" The brother sacrificed himself as he gave up his life force and power to brother who claimed to be the solider of chaos.  
  
"Thank you" He gratefully accepted his powers and laid him down to rest as he knew he was weak.  
  
"Who are you Mai? Why do you have powers like you do?" He yelled into the smoke the fire was creating.  
  
"Me?" Suddenly the smoke cleared into a world wind and disappeared as he saw Mai standing there with her arm in the air like she was grasping something. "I'm the solider of light and dark"  
  
"Light and dark?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes" Mai released his fist and he could see tiny sparkles falling.  
  
"I have the power of fire and wind now! There is no way you can defeat me!" He charged at what he though was a one powered girl.  
  
Mai spin around once with her hand and arm stuck out and when she reached the place where she was before dust and rocks sprang up from the ground and hurled at him.  
  
"What?" He was starting to worry again as he was hit with the rocks and as the dust blinded him temperately. He was once again on his back helpless and defenses.  
  
"Brother!" Akahito ran up to the battle site.  
  
"Akahito......... I can't believe you tricked me to helping you!" Mai smiled had disappeared from her face and was now full of angry.  
  
"Mai!" He was shocked to see her here.  
  
"Brother! Help me!" He tried to get up.  
  
"Brother!" he ran up to his half alive brother.  
  
"I can't believe you lied to me!" Mai screamed but in back she heard Aoshi trying to get up to help her.  
  
"Aoshi! Don't move! You are still injured! I haven't healed you yet" She ran to his side.  
  
"Mai, I want to help you....... you can't defeat them by yourself as powerful as you may be" Aoshi found his Kodachi.  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Aoshi....... Let me defeat the man who betrayed me and used me.......then I'll fix everyone up and explain everything to you" Mai smiled as she pushed Aoshi back into a comfortable position and let his rest.  
  
"Brother, she is strong....... But with yours and mine power you can defeat her!" He said with his last string of strength he gave up his life force and power to Akahito.  
  
"Brother! I'm sorry...... I thought I could brainwash her into helping us take over Japan....... But I made a mistake....... I promise I will defeat her and fix this" He watched his brother's body become motionless.  
  
"Akahito" Mai said as she stared at the ground wishing this was a dream.  
  
"Mai" He did the same, as he felt an attachment to her, but he had to kill her...... for his brothers.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	20. Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 20 Akahito screamed as he bashed towards Mai. She could predict his every move and she leaped into the air and flipped to land on the dust lightly without disrupting the peace.  
  
Akahito swung his left hand causing a fire line to curve around and caving in on Mai's location.  
  
Mai smirked then jumped again before the fire could even touch a hair on her head and glided on the wind making it look like she was flying.  
  
"What?!?!" Akahito was amazed once again.  
  
"I have more experience with my powers than you have with yours" Mai made a swift motion with her right hand and ground raised up trapping him.  
  
"What?" He said again.  
  
"Apparently I can easily demolish you with my powers, why don't we fight a way you actually know how to?" Mai mocked him as she held her right hand out with her palm laid out carefully.  
  
"What do you mean?" The earth began to lower and letting him free.  
  
A sword appeared next to Akahito and he understood immediately. A sword also appeared in Mai's palm and she gripped it pleasingly.  
  
"Mai! Stop! Don't let the evil consume your heart!" A voice that she recognize on that same day when she left Aoshi and when she met Akahito.  
  
"Brother?" Mai looked around.  
  
"Little Sister, if you let the evil consume your heart then you'll be at the same level as him and other people you swore to hate, the robbers, the bandits, the drug dealers, all of them!" He tried to stop her from going to the evil and dark side when her dad was born.  
  
"I hate nothing to live for anyway" Mai tighten her grip.  
  
"That's not true" Aoshi started tried to stand up with all his might.  
  
"Aoshi?" Mai questioned  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is a place in my heart for you too Mai" Aoshi finally stood up and now was concentrating on walking towards Mai.  
  
"Aoshi" She whispered to herself. Akahito took noticed of this then charged a brutal attack on Aoshi. Aoshi was weak and saw his attack but didn't have the strength to defend him.  
  
"Aoshi!" She whipped her hand and Akahito flew back immediately feeling the pain that he put upon a lot of people.  
  
"Little Sister, I'm sorry I never explained anything to you about your real parents......." He started out.  
  
"You knew them?" Mai turned her attention back on her brother.  
  
"Yes....... And I'm sorry"  
  
"Mai" Aoshi reached out to her but fell in short. Mai's attention was diverted to him and quickly caught him and healed him and the others.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Mai asked everyone as she was still holding Aoshi when he came back around with more energy and no wounds.  
  
"Thank you Mai" Kenshin spoke as he was once again healed by her and felt his energy replenish.  
  
"Mai.........." Aoshi had so much to say to her.  
  
"Brother........ Tell me please!" Mai ignored Aoshi and begged her brother. Aoshi saw how much she wanted to know about her parents, he in a way wanted to know to.  
  
"Your father was the Prefect Solider of Dark and Chaos, He ruled everyone with his powers of fire, wind, and water." Mai listen intensely.  
  
"Your mother was the Prefect Solider of Light and Peace. She helped everyone that was in pain and that was suffering, including your father. They fell in love and got married despite the rules of heaven and hell. Your mother had five pregnancies."  
  
"Five?" Mai confused.  
  
"Yes, 2 of them died at a really young age. Those two looked around the father both having the powers of chaos and evil. Heaven was upset with these offspring's and sent agents after agents to wipe them out. They finally succeed after the 7th agent."  
  
"But you said five pregnancies" Mai thought that she would still have 2 siblings in the world.  
  
"The other 2 were the same but they looked after their mother. Both obtained the powers of peace. Afraid that they were going to be killed again, they found them both good families and redundantly gave them up. But this time hell objected to that fact and sooner or later they killed them also."  
  
"Oh" Mai sighed.  
  
"The fifth child..........."  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	21. My life

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor did I have a hand in its success. I just own his fan fiction and the characters M.H and A.S (not Aoshi).  
Destiny  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"The fifth child that was born was immediately given away. This child was special, she posses both light and dark energy, both chaos powers and peace. Heaven and hell either wanted to rid of the girl who posses both powers.........because she process both good and evil and neither of them wanted to destroy someone that was partially their own. Neither parents wanted her either, for their own reason..... They didn't want to kill her nor keep her so she was given a regular life"  
  
"Mother, father" Mai fell on to her knees.  
  
"Also another reason why heaven and hell didn't want to kill you is because they both wanted you on their side. Heaven wanted you on the pure and light side and hell on the dark and evil side."  
  
"My mother and father didn't want me?" Mai stared hard into the ground keeping the tears from ripping away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this........."  
  
"Its ok, story of my life" Mai stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Mai! Wait!" Aoshi yelled after her.  
  
Mai stopped in her tracks and waited for Aoshi to say something, but she never looked back.  
  
"Mai........" Aoshi slowed down as he came nearer.  
  
"Shouldn't you go back? I bet Miaso is waiting for you" She turned around with a bright smile.  
  
"Mai........please" Aoshi knew she was hiding her pain inside.  
  
"Aoshi...... I broke my vow...... I fell in love with you...... but I had not right to...... I had no right to change the past......" Crystals tear fells from the beautiful eyes of hers.  
  
"Mai.......Miaso is just a child.......I never knew that this is how it would end....... but......Mai.......I also care about you....... and I ........................................................love you too" Aoshi revealed his emotions which shocked everyone.  
  
"Commander!" Hannya spoke up.  
  
Aoshi raised his arm so he cannot process any further. "I had some time to think about my feelings for you, Mai........... even since you told me that you loved me"  
  
"Aoshi......... you made your choice already.........it was Miaso" Mai's brother spoke up.  
  
"I know....... and if you would give me another chance Mai....... please allow me to take care of you and love you like you were meant to be" Aoshi never showed this side to anyone. Seeing this made Hannya very uncomfortable that his commander was falling for a foreign woman.  
  
Mai once again fell on her knees with tears, but these were tears of joy. Someone for the first time besides her family told her that they loved her. "Aoshi........."  
  
Aoshi took a step as he dropped his arm. Then another step and another until he was looking down on her and he kneeled down and cupped her face. "It hurts me to see you cry Mai"  
  
"Aoshi....... you're the first person who told me they loved me" Mai stopped her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long"  
  
"Aoshi.........I am deeply sorry....... but you have made your decision....... I have no power to change what your future has for you" Mai's brother spoke aloud interrupting their moment.  
  
"You said I had two years to confirm with you"  
  
"But you said you did not need it"  
  
Aoshi remembered what he regretted.  
  
"But I can do this for you to set your heart free" Mai's brother lifted his hand and Mai fell immediately.  
  
"Mai!" Aoshi held her tight.  
  
"You said you loved Miaso and you also said you loved Mai...... I'm giving you both.........."  
  
Mai's body started too disappeared as Aoshi lost the feeling of her soft skin.  
  
"No......"  
  
"Her spirit will always be with you....... and her love for you will be in Miaso...... along with her smile....." Mai's brother gave a quick bow and also disappeared as a white light glowed from Mai's body and then disappeared completely.  
  
"In Miaso?" Aoshi  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


End file.
